fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Cleaning
Cleaning is the process of removing excess rock and dirt from Fossils. The player must clean a fossil to acquire its contents. KL-33N will often give tips during cleaning, although their effectiveness varies. The player has access to a X-Ray, a Hammer, and a Drill. The Hammer is generally stronger than the Drill, but will easily damage the fossil if it makes contact. The drill is weaker, but is useful for cleaning smaller areas where using the Hammer would result in damage. The player can purchase stronger tools, such as the Super Drill and the Hyper Hammer. These tools increase the speed at which the player can clean, but consequently, will also damages the Fossil more easily. Three layers of rock and dirt are present in a Fossil Rock, followed by the fossil itself. There are also differences in the strength of the rock layers, as some Fossils are encased in extremely soft rock. If the Fossil Rock is of this type, then the Hammer will often cause significant damage, before any layers have even been cleaned. As such, it is recommended to start with the Drill if the player is unaware of what type of Fossil Rock it is. A new addition to cleaning mechanics in Fossil Fighters: Champions are Buster Points. If the player uses the Hammer to hit certain areas on the Fossil Rock, an odd grinding sound will occur, and circles will show up on the rock. Hitting the aforementioned circles without removing any of the rock around it will clean large areas of the rock away, saving time. When cleaning with the Drill, dust begins to build up over the fossil, decreasing visibility and increasing the chances of accidentally damaging the Fossil. The dust can be cleared by pressing the L and/or R buttons or blowing into the microphone. When cleaning a fossil, it is recommended to clean the outer two layers with the Hammer, and to use the drill for the remainder. While slow, this tactic often results in higher scores, since the more the dirt and rock is cleared away without damaging the fossil, the higher the score will be. A "Smashing Success" is given to a Fossil that has been cleaned anywhere from 90 - 100 points. The resulting Fossil will be integrated into a Vivosaur in one of two cases. Either the player has never cleaned the Fossil before (or in Champions, if the player doesn't have a cleaned copy in the Holder, even though they may have one in the Bank), or the player receives a higher score on the Fossil than they had previously. Only the Head Fossil of a Vivosaur can be used to Revive it, however, no matter what other Fossils the player may have in their possession. When the Fossil is damaged, the Fossil will turn green in Fossil Fighters and purple in Fossil Fighters Champions. On the upper screen is a meter to measure the player's progress, as well as note the time left for cleaning. The meter will have a line indicating the required amount of points needed to successfully clean the current Fossil. The meter will fill with blue from the bottom up as more parts of the fossil are cleaned. However, as damage is accumulated, red will fill the meter from the top down, pushing down whatever blue may be present. Should the red pass the line, or if the blue does not pass the line by the end of the allotted time, the cleaning has failed. The standard time limit for cleaning a Fossil is 90 seconds. In Champions, this can be increased with Time Pluses, a new item that adds 30 seconds to the clock. This will not exceed the maximum of 90, however, so if the player uses a Time Plus when the clock is at 80 seconds, they will have 90 Seconds rather than 110. Using the maximum amount of Time Pluses, 9, will give the player a total of 360 seconds, or 6 minutes, to clean the current fossil. This can be especially useful for Dark Fossil Rocks, Curious Fossil Rocks, and Giant Fossil Rocks. Category:Gameplay Mechanics